


At Camp Redstripe

by LawrenceKinden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Big Brother, Big sister, Kids, Multi, Mysterious, Skinny Dipping, Spanking, Summer Camp, Supernatural - Freeform, Teenagers, dryad, woods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camp Red Stripe is well known for its bucolic beauty, mysterious woods, and thorough discipline.  [Story Contains Spanking]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Three

There were three of them-no longer little girls, but not yet women.

The first was short with snowy skin and raven hair left unbound, falling down her back to her waist. She wore a light summer dress the shade of orange sherbet. The dress had neither sleeves nor straps and ended well above her knees. It flounced when she moved, hinting but not showing. She wore a silver anklet with tiny bells. She was smooth and soft and careless in her grace.

The second was tall and toned. Her dark skin and black, curly hair juxtaposed with startling emerald eyes. Her white tee shirt hugged her slim curves and let peek the mint green brassiere beneath. She wore tight pink leggings like a second skin and white ankle socks under weathered sneakers. Her fingernails were painted shiny green. She was sprightly and springy and filled with vim.

The third was blond and suntanned and curvy. Her bosoms strained at the tattered crop-top; her hips bulged in the grass-stained cut-offs. Her wavy hair was pulled back into an offhand ponytail. Her cheeks and arms and legs were sprinkled with freckles. Her fingernails were dirty and her feet bare. She was cocksure and bright-eyed and fearless.

Camp Red Stripe was nestled on the side of a mountain, deep in a forest, on the shore of a lake. For six weeks in the summer, it was home to all manner of girls from nine to nineteen: tall and short, slim and broad, dark and pale. And these three girls knew well from where came the name of the camp.

Wiping away tears and rubbing at their bums, they hurried to the privacy of their cabin.

The first girl hiked up the skirt of her dress and pulled down her panties- white but smudged with the sweat and dirt of summer camp. She held the skirt high and looked over her shoulder in the mirror they shared to see the bright red weals on her snow-white skin. The second girl pealed her pink leggings down her thighs and joined her friend at the mirror, her dark skin striped white by the switch. The third girl struggled out of her shorts, her bright blue panties going with them and examined her own red stripes with a fierce pride.

They cried and commiserated, teased and poked, laughed and celebrated.


	2. Zozo's Exorcism - Part 1

Kristin was the Preacher's Daughter back home. She was tall and blonde and blue-eyed. She was strong and confident. She was beautiful. Mary was Kristin's best friend. She was freckle-speckled and ginger and green-eyed. She was curvy and smiling. She was as adorable as Kristin was beautiful. So it was with some surprise that Theresa accepted their invitation to share their cabin that first night at Camp Red Stripe. Every cabin for the older kids was equipped to support three campers, but Theresa had assumed that, as usual, she would be the last picked.

Instead, she was first.

Theresa sat with Kristin and Mary and their friends at dinner. Though she was generally shy and quiet, she laughed along with the others at Mary's jokes and hung on Kristin's every word. And after dinner, after the camp songs, after curfew, she sat on her bed, wondering if there was time to read before her eyelids grew too heavy.

Kristin was unpacking and lighting candles that leant a faint vanilla scent to the room. Mary was busying herself at the fireplace with a tea pot. Theresa knew that making a fire in the fireplace at Camp Red Stripe was strictly forbidden but she was in the cabin of the Preacher's Daughter, so she figured it must be okay, even if Mrs. Birch had reminded them all that misbehavior could very well be punished with a spanking.

Once the candles were lit, Kristin pulled off her pale yellow camp shirt with shameless confidence, revealing her flat tummy and her pale cream bra with lacy trim. Theresa blushed. Her own tummy was slightly poochy and her bra was plain and white. Kristin slipped out of the pale yellow cotton shorts next; her panties matched her bra.

"Tea time," Mary announced.

Theresa tore her gaze from Kristin to Mary who put a plain plastic tray from the dining hall on the floor at the foot of three beds. She had her battered old tea pot and a box of chamomile tea bags and three ceramic mugs. The mugs were already filled with steaming water and a bag of tea.

"Ohh, excellent," said Kristin who was clad now in a thin, white nightgown. She sat on the floor, tucking her feet delicately under, moving with thoughtless grace. She looked up at Theresa. "You'll join us, won't you?"

Mary too sat on the floor. She'd already changed in to bright pink pajama pants and a ratty old t-shirt that she made look fabulous.

Theresa swallowed hard and nodded.

She'd never particularly liked changing for bed in front of the other girls at camp. When she could, she'd gotten to the cabin first and changed before anyone else showed up. When she couldn't manage that, she'd turn her back, scurry out of her clothes and pull on her nightgown as quickly as possible, which is what she did now, blushing furiously.

When she turned around, Kristin and Mary were already sipping at their tea, chatting quietly, taking no note of her embarrassment. She joined them on the floor, sitting cross-legged, and picked up the third mug of tea. It smelled wonderfully. She sipped carefully, but it wasn't too hot, so she took a deeper drink, enjoying the sweet warmth.

"So, girls, you'll never guess what I found under my bed," Kristin said.

"What?" Mary said, her green eyes twinkling in the candle light.

Kristin smiled before she turned and knelt at the side of her bed, reaching under and withdrawing a tattered cardboard board box. She held it up for them to see: it was a Ouija board.

Theresa gasped. "But, that's a tool of the Devil," she whispered. She knew not everyone at camp was as ardent a believer as she was, but she was certain the Preacher's Daughter and her best friend would be.

Kristin and Mary laughed.

"I'm the preacher's daughter," Kristin said. "I know how to exorcise demons."

"Really?" Theresa asked.

"Of course," Kristin replied with a negligent flip of her hair. "Didn't your mother ever spank the devil out of you?"

Mary giggled, but Theresa blushed and squirmed, her hindquarters growing tingly at the thought. Indeed, her mother had often spanked her when she was a girl, the last time when she was fourteen, only a few years ago, and, indeed, her mother had often claimed that she was 'spanking the devil out of her'.

"Anyway, the original Ouija Board was for communing with lost loved ones."

"Oh," said Theresa. She looked away. She knew Kristin's mom had died when she was only nine. Back then, she and Kristin had been friends. It was about that time that they'd begun to grow apart.

"You know, they say the north woods are haunted," Mary said.

Theresa nodded. She'd heard the stories of course, but she'd never believed them.

"Theresa, do you have anyone you want to contact?" Kristin asked her.

Theresa shook her head.

"What about you, Mary?"

"Um... not really," Mary said, and despite Kristin's assurances, she looked nervously at the Ouija Board.

"Well then," said Kristin, "Perhaps we'll just see if there's anyone out there, listening-maybe a ghost from the north woods, maybe someone else."

She put her fingertips on the little heart-shaped bit of wood with the hole in it. Mary did as well, and Theresa followed suit, but not before wiping the sweat from her palms onto the thighs of her nightgown.

"What now?" Theresa asked.

"Now," said Kristin, her voice lowering and taking on air of importance, "We commune."

Theresa felt a cold draft sweep through the room. She shivered and hunched her shoulders.

The wooden marker began to move under her fingertips, and Theresa bit her tongue on a yelp. She was certain she hadn't moved it, but she kept her fingers on it as it moved in circles along the Ouija Board.

"Is there a spirit present?" Kristin intoned.

The marker came to a sudden stop. Clenching her teeth from fear, Theresa looked down, and through the hole in the marker, she saw the word "YES".

This time, Theresa couldn't help her little yelp of fear. She jumped back from the board.

Both Kristin and Mary laughed.

"If you're scared, we can stop," said Kristin, her tone amused.

"Try the tea," said Mary, "It's calming."

Theresa clamped her hand around the mug of tea to keep it from shaking and drained it in three gulps.

"No," she said to Kristin. "No, I'm fine."

Kristin graced her with a warm smiled. "Good for you." Then she cleared her throat importantly. They all put their fingertips back on the wooden marker. The marker began to move around the board in slow circles.

"Spirit, will you tell us your name?"

The marker stopped suddenly over the letter "Z". It moved a bit and stopped again over the "O", moved back to the "Z" and again to the "O".

"Zozo," Mary whispered.

"Who's Zozo?" Theresa whispered back.

"Are you an angel?" Kristin intoned.

The maker moved of its own accord. "NO."

"Are you a demon?"

"NO."

"Huh," said Kristin. "What else could it be?"

Theresa spoke without thinking. "Are you a ghost?"

"YES."

Theresa felt her eyes go wide and her body go cold, but she kept her fingertips on the marker. She looked up at Kristin who was looking at her. Kristin gave her a small, solemn nod.

"Do you mean us harm?" Mary asked.

The marker moved to the "H", then the "A", then back to the "H", and the "A" again and back and forth. 

"What does that mean?" Mary asked in a whisper.

"He... he's laughing at us," Theresa said, and a nervous little giggle escaped her lips.

Kristin took her fingers off the marker and sat up straighter. "What did you say?"

Mary too took her fingers off the marker and looked at Theresa with wide eyes.

"He... Zozo, he's laughing at us." She moved the marker to the "H", then to the "A" and back and forth. "Ha, ha, ha... get it?"

But Kristin shook her head. "No. The spirit isn't laughing, you are. I heard you."

"No..." But another nervous laugh bubbled up in her chest and escaped before she could stop it.

"Look at her hands," Mary said.

Theresa looked down at her own hands and found she was still moving the marker between the "H" and the "A".

"Oh, my God," Theresa whispered.

Kristin and Mary crossed themselves.

Theresa looked at them as tears began to form in her eyes. "I... Am I possessed?"

Kristen looked seriously at Mary. "She's speaking in tongues now."

"What? No I'm not. I'm talking normally," Theresa insisted.

Mary crossed herself again and scooched back away from the Ouija Board and Theresa. "What do we do? I thought you said we wouldn't be possessed.

Kristin stood up. "No, I said I wouldn't be."

Mary scrambled up to stand next to her friend. "So, what do we do?" She sounded panicked.

"Easy," Kristin said. "We spank the... the ghost out of her."

"Wait, what? No!"

But Kristin and Mary each took ahold of one of her wrists and pulled her to her feet. Her breathing became panicked gulps of air. Her stomach began to feel too warm. She began to sweat, feeling at once too hot and too cold. Even as she pulled against the grasp of the other girls, she wondered why she suddenly felt so funny. Perhaps Kristin and Mary were right. Perhaps she had been possessed. And if she had, wouldn't suffering a spanking be better than suffering eternal damnation?

Kristin sat upon her bed, her nightgown riding up her thighs, showing pale leg that Theresa steadfastly did not look at. Between Kristin and Mary, they got Theresa over Kristin's lap despite her squirming protestations. Kristin put her right leg over Theresa's knees, thus holding her legs down and putting Theresa's hip over Kristin left thigh, thrusting her bottom high. Mary took hold of Theresa's night gown and pulled it up, uncovering her modesty.

Theresa couldn't help but think of Kristin's beautiful lacy panties and blush to know that Kristina and Mary could see her childish pink panties with cartoon cats.

"Hang in there, Theresa," Kristin said consolingly. "I'm the Preacher's Daughter. I'll spank the ghost out of you."

Theresa decided she really didn't want to be spanked. She hadn't been spanked since she was fourteen. That had been years ago. She was practically a woman now.

"She starting to struggle," Mary said.

"It's the possession. Get her arms. Help me hold her down."

"I'm not possessed," Theresa said quietly. "I'm not." But the fire in her chest, the haze in her eyes, and her position over another girl's lap made her question the truth of it.

Mary took her arms, and with Kristin's legs holding down hers, she was well and truly trapped.

Kristin did not spank hard, but she did spank quickly. A flurry of spanks later, Theresa's bottom was full on stinging and a high-pitched wail began to build in her chest.

"Is it working?" Mary asked.

"Theresa?"

Theresa gasped and realized she was crying. "I... I..."

"She's still not making sense," said Mary.

"Well then, we'll just have to spank her harder. Pull her panties down."

"Ohhh," Theresa groaned. Mary's hands were warm against her skin as they grasped the hem of her panties and pulled them down her thighs so that they were sung against Kristin's thighs where they trapped Theresa's legs.

Mary spanked her first. Three popping smacks to her bare right hind-cheek. Theresa yelped. Kristin spanked her next, three to her left cheek. In this way, not spanking hard, but consistently, they built a stinging fire in her that set her to squirming and yelping. That, combined with the odd fire in her belly and the hazy in her head, made her feel quite suddenly alive, far more alive than she'd ever felt before. She began to wonder if she really wasn't possessed, and this is what an exorcism felt like.

The spanking went on for several minutes. Theresa cried and squirmed and yelped. The steady spanking filled the room, mixing with the strong, vanilla scent, a heady combination.

"Theresa? Theresa can you hear me?"

Theresa gasped and pushed herself up on her elbows. How long, she wondered, had Kristin be calling her name? The spanking had stopped, and Kristin was rubbing her hindquarters gently while Mary smoothed her hair back from her face. When Theresa focused on Mary's face, so close to her own, Mary smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm... I'm fine," Theresa said.

"She's making sense again," Mary said.

"Well then, the ghost must be gone then."

Kristin eased the grip of her thighs and Theresa eased herself to her feet. She pulled her panties up, forgetting her modesty for the moment, and rubbed at her panty-clad bottom vigorously. Her bottom stung and her whole body throbbed. She was exhausted.

"Theresa?"

Theresa looked at Kristin. Her blonde hair was stuck to her forehead with sweat, her long, bare arms shone with it too. She was breathing hard, her chest heaving. Her nightgown hugged her thin, voluptuous, frame.

"I'm fine, really. Thank you."

"That was scary for a moment," said Mary. Her curly auburn hair was similarly dampened with sweat, her face was flushed under her freckles, her t-shirt strained against her heavy breathing.

"Was I... really speaking in tongues?"

Both girls nodded.

"I... I felt weird. I still do."

"That's normal," Kristin said assuredly. "I've seen lots of exorcisms. Besides that, you've also been rather expertly spanked. If I do say so myself."

"I... I think I'd like to go to bed now."

"Of course," said Kristin. "That's probably for the best."

Theresa got under the covers of her bed. They were cool and dry against the heat and sweat of her body. Despite that it was summer, she snuggled under the covers. She focused on her breathing, on the throbbing of her body and the sting of her bottom, and before she knew it she was asleep.


	3. Captured!

It was an old story, an old dare, for boys to sneak to the window of one of the girls' cabins to spy on them before bed. They'd heard about it all last year, but had never had the guts to try it. This year, as soon as they'd been dropped off by their parents, Tommy had started talking about it. Caught up in young male bravado and allure of the forbidden, Tommy, a worldly eleven years old, convinced his best buddy Billy, who was only ten, over mashed potatoes during dinner.

"This summer, we're going to do it," Tommy said.

"Do what?" Billy asked.

Tommy nudged him. "The dare."

Billy laughed nervously, but the grin on his buddy's face made his heart patter.

"You serious?"

"Yeah. Tonight."

"Tonight?" Billy's high-pitched surprise earned them some odd looks.

Tommy nudged his friend again. "Knock it off. We don't want to give away the game, do we?"

"But... but we'll get in trouble."

"Only if we get caught."

Their conversation was interrupted by Mrs. Birch, the Headmistress of Camp Red Stripe, who stood upon the stage in the dining hall. "If you can hear me, clap once." Those nearest her clapped. "If you can hear me, clap twice." Most of the campers in the dining hall clapped twice along with Mrs. Birch. "If you can hear me, clap thrice." Only Tommy and Billy, still deep in planning, failed to clap, but they noticed Mrs. Birch and, not wanting to incur her wrath so early in the summer, quieted and paid attention.

"Welcome back to Camp Red Stripe, campers." She smiled at them, but Tommy had always thought that she looked mean, even when smiling. She was thin-lipped and narrow-eyed and always sunburned. Many of the other cheered, for the sheer joy of summer vacation if nothing else. Mrs. Birch began going over the basic rules: curfew by nine, bed by ten; no going to the lake without a Big Brother or Sister; stay out of the woods north of camp; and so on.

Tommy stopped paying attention, considering how to sneak out of their cabin and which of the girls' cabins was closest, when Mrs. Birch said something that got his attention.

"Now, as you all know, your parents have signed a release form that allows corporal punishment." She paused and let the room filled with whispers.

"What's corporal punishment?" Billy whispered.

"It means she can spank us." Tommy replied.

"She can? I didn't know that."

Tommy shrugged. "News to me."

Mrs. Birch cleared her throat and the whispers died. "In fact, I've already had to spank some girls this afternoon. They know who they are. So, I want you all to understand that I will exercise my authority to do so whenever necessary. However, what's new this year, is that the Big Brothers and Big Sisters of Camp Red Stripe have been given the authority to hand out spankings too. So, to our younger campers, there will be no shenanigans like there was last year. Understood?"

~*~

Tommy and Billy crept through the sparse woods as the sun crept toward its resting place. They had left their own cabin only a minute or two ago and were swiftly approaching the other side of the camp. Camp Red Stripe had several cabins for its guests. Some of them were reserved for the older kids, only three or four to a cabin. But there were several large cabins for the younger kids in which as many as ten children stayed.

"You sure about this Tommy?" Billy asked from a few paces behind. "Mrs. Birch said she'd spank us. I really think she would."

"Quit bein' such a baby," Tommy replied. "We're not gonna get caught."

Before long, the boys spotted one of the large single room cabins, lit from within, and crept toward it. They approached from the backside, where there were two windows, as the world around them darkened.

Billy wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans as he and Tommy peered in the window.

Several girls, many of whom they knew from previous summers at Camp Red Stripe were chatting and playing games. There were Joan and Tessa and Karen who had been in Billy's fifth grade class last year. And Mia and Judy who'd been in Tommy's sixth grade class.

Suddenly, Susan Kelly, the Big Sister for this cabin, clapped her hands. Tommy and Billy heard her voice, muted by the window.

"Time for bed girls, get changed!"

Billy and Tommy could only stare, breathless.

Joan took of her shirt, revealing her dark torso beneath then slipped out of her shorts as well, showing off her white panties. A moment later she pulled on a simple white nightgown and shook her head to free her shiny, black hair. The other girls began to do the same: they saw bare legs and brightly colored panties, slim torsos and white bras, bare butts and bare breasts. Their hearts raced and breath bated.

It was dark out now, the sun was completely below the horizon, and the temperature began to drop rapidly. Billy's teeth began to chatter.

"Let's go back Tommy," he said, "I'm getting cold. Stan's gonna get mad if he finds we've sneaked out."

"Shhh!" was Tommy's only reply.

Billy was about to say something more when suddenly there was an intense pain in his left ear. Tommy cried out at the same time he did and then whatever it was that had a hold of he and his buddy began to steer them around to the front of the cabin by that too useful handle. Soon the two boys found themselves inside the girls' cabin. Their ears were released and the door was shut. To Tommy and Billy, the sound of that door shutting was the sound of certain doom.

"All right Ravens, listen up," Susan, the Big Sister, called.

Billy looked into the faces of the girls who were sitting up in their bunks. Some of these girls were his friends. Sally Martin, a blonde girl with a wide grin, was his best friend at camp next to Tommy at. He hadn't realized that she was in this cabin. Joan Ydris, whose white panties he'd just seen, had helped him with his math homework every other Wednesday during study time last year.

The girls were staring at Tommy and Billy surprised, confused, excited.

"It looks like we've got ourselves a couple of spies," Susan continued. "Now, we all know that the boys are not allowed at the girls' cabins and the girls are not allowed at the boys' cabins."

The girls all nodded and Billy felt his face go red. He looked at Tommy who was staring at the floor trying to avoid everyone's gaze.

"So, what to do about two nasty, naughty little boys who spied on us while we were changing, hmm?" she asked. "There must be some kind of punishment, right?"

One of the girls raised her hand. She was one of the youngest, a slight girl of six with curly red hair and a host of freckles.

"Yes Mallory?"

"Mrs. Birch will spank them," she said confidently.

Susan nodded. "Yes. If I tell Mrs. Birch, she will surely spank these boys. But I had something else in mind. I thought that maybe we could... take matters into our own hands." Susan paused and Billy trembled. "As you all heard at dinner, we Big Sisters are allowed to give out spankings now."

The girls gasped, some nodded enthusiastically. Sally was grinning at Billy. Billy felt betrayed.

"In fact, I think I'm going to ask you all for a little help."

Everyone in the room gasped at this announcement. Billy looked to Tommy who was looking right back at him. As one, they bolted for the door, but Susan was taller and faster and stronger. She grabbed them each by a shoulder and pushed them back into the room, then stood in front of the door, her arms crossed under her ample breasts, over pale blue nightgown.

"Don't make this harder on yourselves boys," she said, her eyes narrowed.

"You can't." Tommy whispered. "We're sorry, really."

"Would you like to go see Mrs. Birch? I hear she spanked three girls this afternoon with a switch. Do you want to get switched on your bare bottoms? I was just going to use my hand."

Susan smiled.

Billy swallowed hard.

Tommy began to cry.

"That's what I thought." Susan took hold of the both by their shoulders and led them to the center of the room. There, she sat down in one of the few chairs, facing the five bunk beds. Then she took Tommy by the wrist and jerked pulled him down over her knees.

"You," she said sharply to Billy, "Go sit in that chair until it's your turn."

She pointed at a small chair in the corner and Billy, too frightened to do anything else, did as he was told. He sat on the hard wooden chair in the corner and watched as Tommy squirmed under the tight grip of the older girl.

"Ravens, front and center!" Susan called. The girls threw back their cover and hopped out of bed. They stood in a loose group in front of the spectacle, eager to see what was going to happen next.

Billy watched in horror as Susan then slipped her fingers into Billy's shorts and dragged them down past his knees leaving his pale white legs on display and his bottom covered only by a thin pair of white briefs. She patted his bottom then, quicker than Billy could follow, Tommy's underwear was whisked down as well.

Tommy let out a piteous wail.

"Who knows this boy's name?" Susan asked. Several of the girls raised their hands. "Tessa." Susan called on one of the girls who Billy knew from school.

"Tommy Mitchell," Tessa answered.

Susan nodded. "Well little Tommy," she addressed the boy on her lap, "You're about to get what you deserve." Billy saw Tommy shudder. "Tessa Hurst, come here please."

Tessa, a brown haired blue eyed girl, approached nervously.

"Give little Tommy three spanks," Susan instructed.

Tessa's eyes widened and a faint smile curved her lips. "Really?"

Susan nodded. "Really."

Tessa put her palm against Tommy's bare bottom, then pulled back and landed a hard smack.

"Owww!" Tommy howled.

Two more times Tessa Hurst spanked the boy leaving faint pink marks on his bottom.

Billy swallowed hard.

"Mia Stewart," Susan called another girl once Tessa was done.

Mia was the star of the soccer field at Camp Red Stripe. She had brown blonde hair and brown eyes and was very athletic. Mia approached Tommy squirming over Susan's lap and without any prompting delivered three good, hard spanks. She looked at Susan and nodded once.

All the girls were smiling.

Susan called each girl up by name. Karen Becker spanked hesitantly at first but ended enthusiastically, Mallory McIntyre, the six year old red head spanked fast and fierce landing a few extra before Susan could stop her. Judy Sample and Joan Ydris and Jill Davidson and Donna Ingram all landed their allotted three spanks. The last called was Sally Martin.

Billy watched as she approached Tommy slowly. She was one of Billy's best friends and as such she was friends with Tommy too. Billy found he was holding his breath as he waited to see what Sally would do. Tommy was squirming and crying and his bottom was a splotchy red. Sally raised her hand and brought it down sharply on Tommy's bottom.

One of the hardest yet.

Again she raised her hand high, waited a moment, and brought it down. Each of the three spanks was like that, slow and measured and hard. When Sally had delivered all of hers she turned to face Billy and smiled, giving him a small wink.

Billy went cold.

"Very well done girls," Susan praised. The girls of the Raven Cabin laughed and nudged each other. "Now it's my turn." Susan said, and she quickly applied her palm to Tommy's backside in a flurry of sharp spanks reduced Tommy to a blubbering mess. Finally, Tommy was hauled to his feet and lead, hobbling, to stand in the corner where Billy still sat. Billy watched Susan put Tommy's nose in the corner where he rubbed his bottom and sobbed. Three spanks from nine girls was twenty-seven spanks, plus however many Susan had given him.

No wonder he sobbed.

Billy swallowed hard and looked up at Susan who was grinning down at him. She grabbed him under the shoulder and led him to the chair in the center of the room. Billy looked at the girls who were all smiling eagerly. Then he found himself draped over Susan's firm lap and soon his shorts and underwear were around his ankles. Her hand was warm on his bare bottom.

"Tessa, do you know this boy's name too?"

"Yeah. That's Billy Cranston. He was in my class last year."

Susan patted his bottom. "Little Billy. You are in such trouble. Tessa, would you like first honors?"

Billy closed his eyes and hunched his shoulders.

Tessa spanked him hard and he yelped and squirmed. The girls giggled. She spanked him again and again and then came Mia and Karen and Mallory and soon Billy had lost count of how many he'd gotten and whose turn it was. He cried and squirmed apologized and promised to be good. Each girl's hand was a blistering brand, each girl's voice a scalding scolding. Each little hand wasted no time in extracting its revenge for his naughty spying.

A last burning salvo drew from him a wordless wail of regret before he was set on his feet and taken to the corner where he and Tommy stood together, red butts on display as Susan delivered to them a lecture on the naughtiness of spying on girls while they were changing and warnings to never do so again. Tommy and Billy both nodded as they tried to control their tears and promised to be good.

"Good then," Susan finished with a satisfied smile. "You may pull up your under panties now."

The boys pulled up their briefs and shorts and were no sooner done than Susan took each by a shoulder and steered them to the door.

"And let that be a lesson to you."

The door was opened and the two boys found themselves on the other side of it in the cold and dark. An explosion of giggling erupted behind them, but they paid it no heed, beginning the cold trip back to their own cabin in the dark.


	4. Skinny Dipping

It was the first morning of the season at Camp Red Stripe. All the campers had arrived the day before, most of them coming in the afternoon. There had been dinner and the traditional speech from the headmistress of the camp, Mrs. Birch. She had told them all about the basic rules of the camp: no hiking or swimming or canoeing without a Big Brother or Sister, no girls in the boys' cabins and no boys in the girls' cabins, no skinny dipping in the pond or the pool, and so on. Every one of the rules was bound to be broken multiple times this summer as it was every summer, but it was tradition for Mrs. Birch to give the speech and so she had. At the end of the speech though, she gave an addendum: Big Brothers and Big Sisters were now allowed to spank.

Stanley Kelly reflected on the new rule and all the opportunities it provided as he stood on the dock of the lake, staring out at the smooth, nude figure swimming in that cold water. She hadn't noticed him yet.

After several minutes, Susan came up from the water, her hands finding the dock, and she pulled herself out of the lake. She was halfway out when she noticed her brother. With a squeak, she covered her chest and plunged back into the water.

Stanley would have laughed if he weren't trying to remain stern.

"Susan, get up here now," Stanley demanded.

"But I'm naked," Susan objected.

"Exactly. Skinny dipping in the lake is not allowed."

There were several moments of silence but for the lapping of the lake against the dock.

"What are you going to do?" Susan asked in a small voice.

Stanley had seen his sister frighten campers into good behavior with her furious voice. He had seen her separate fighting children without hesitation. He had even seen her quiet a room with a well-placed glare. But now, caught being naughty, she was a shy and contrite little girl.

"I'm going to follow the rules," said Stanley.

"But I'm too old for that," she whined.

"I'm your older brother," he insisted.

Susan pouted. "Only by five minutes." And she didn't get out of the water.

The two were twins in every way but biology. Stanley's biological mother had died of cancer soon after his birth while Susan's biological father had died in an automobile accident. Stanley's father and Susan's mother had met soon after that and by the time the babies were two years old, their parents had married. It had been a coincidence, the two babies having been born on the same day, only five minutes apart, but ever since then, they had been raised as twins.

"Susan, if you don't get your butt up here right now, I'm gonna tell Mrs. Birch and I don't think you want another switching so soon."

"How do you know about that?"

Stanley chuckled. "You Beth and Tina aren't exactly criminal masterminds. Who do you think saw you smoking out here?"

"You're the one who turned us in?"

"Naturally."

Susan pulled herself on the dock and snatched up a towel to cover herself before crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"You know I'm furious with you, right?"

"You think I'm not furious about you convincing your partners in crime to try smoking?"

Susan blushed and looked away. "Yeah, well, it was awful and we already got spanked for it, so it's no use spanking me again."

Stanley waggled his finger at her. "No, no. I'm going to spank you for skinny dipping. Don't try to weasel out of it."

She grinned at him. "I had to try, right?"

Stanly shook his head. "You are a role model, someone for these kids to look up to. Skinny-dipping is specifically forbidden. What do you think one of the kids would think if they saw one of their Big Sisters breaking the rules?"

"I know," Susan whispered, "I'm sorry."

Stanley sat on a low bench nearby and Susan came to him. She let him pull her over his lap with only a little hesitation. He lifted her towel, exposing her smooth, round bottom and wasted no time in giving it a sharp spank. Susan squeaked. He smacked her again, harder this time and she muffled a cry.

Stanley had spanked his sister before, of course, and she had spanked him, but this was the first time it had ever been for discipline and he found that he was enjoying himself immensely. He enjoyed watching her bottom bounce and he enjoyed watching it slowly turn a pale shade of red and he enjoyed his position of power.

Soon, Susan's shoulders were heaving with her crying and Stanley slowed up. The two of them got to their feet. They embraced gently. Susan took a deep breath and wiped her eyes on his shoulder.

Stanley cleared his throat. "Breakfast is in ten minutes. You'd better go get dressed."

Susan sniffled and nodded.

Stanley picked up her heavy, dark blue robe and held it so that she could slip into it. She belted it closed then turned and hugged him before hurrying away to the Raven Cabin.

Stanley smiled after her. Spanking his sister always made him cheerful.


	5. Walking in the Woods

Edward strode into the forest north of the camp with all the surety a nine year old could muster.

He'd been warned, of course. He'd been warned by Stanley, his Big Brother and Susan, his Big Brother's sister, by Mrs. Birch, the Headmistress of Camp Red Stripe, and all the boys of Squirrel Cabin. He had been warned that unless he wanted a spanking, he was not to enter the woods at the base of the mountains to the north of the camp. Everyone knew that the forest on the north edge of town was home to faeries and ghosts and whatnot.

But Edward knew they were just teasing him, and he was determined to prove that it was all just some stupid game. Besides if there were faeries and dryads in the forest north of camp, he wanted to see one. He'd wanted to know what it was to look upon the lithe, magical form of a faerie ever since he'd begun reading myths and folktales. If it were ghosts, well, he didn't believe in ghosts.

And so he'd bet Tommy, one of the new friends he'd made at camp, that he could walk into the woods and stay there for half an hour without running out like a scared little kid. The idea that a faerie might spank him (if they existed, which they didn't), was just silly. Even so, he stopped and looked back through the trees at Tommy and Billy and Sally. They were huddled together, watching him.

"Are you scared?" Tommy called. "You can come back and give me a dollar if you're scared."

Sally slugged Tommy's shoulder and he winced and giggled.

"You don't have to go," Sally said. "Come back. We won't tease you. Much."

Billy giggled too. "Really, Ed. Come on back."

It was noon.

The summer sun was warm.

Surely nothing would happen.

Edward shook his head. "I'll see you in thirty minutes."

The forest was thick with the smell of damp earth and bright with forty shades of green. He wandered for a while until he found a nice flat rock to sit on and wait out the time. He figured he'd been wandering for about five minutes, so he set his watch to beep in twenty five. Then he sighed and wished he'd thought to bring a book.

A whisper of sound, movement without wind, caught at the edge of hearing and Edward turned to look, but caught only the hint of a shape-the curve of hip and slender waist, a thin graceful wrist, a hand braced on the trunk of a tree, before she was gone. His heart pounding, his bottom tingling, Edward got up and hurried in the direction of the movement. He walked around the broad base of the tree, but the figure was gone, there was just a small clearing carpeted in short, yellow-green grass. He turned to look back the way he'd come-no one.

"Hello?" he called.

"Hello!"

Edward yelped and turned to find a girl about his height clad in a simple, sleeveless dress that hung to mid-thigh. Her skin was nut brown. Her hair was short and spiky and green (of course, it was dyed.)

"Who're you?"

"I might ask you the same. You're not to be north of the camp."

"Well, neither are you," Edward replied.

The girl giggled. She walked around him, her bare feet making barely a sound.

"Do you want to play a game?" she asked as he turned to watch her.

"What game?"

"Tag," she said, and she smacked his bottom.

Edward yelped and jumped and stared at the girl. She was a few feet away now, looking over her shoulder at him, smiling coyly. And Edward realized that yes, he did want to play tag. He chased her around a tree, catching up quickly, and swatted her in return.

"Tag! You're it," he shouted with glee.

The girl giggled and turned to face him. Edward spun around and the chase was on. They dodged trees, leaping from shadow to sun and back, spinning through the summer air, their skin coming slick with sweat, their chests heaving with the effort, their palms and bottoms stinging gently from the game. And then Edward was chasing the girl around a particularly large-boled tree, ready to give her bottom a good smack, and she was gone.

He stood in a clearing beneath the branches of that enormous tree.

"What?"

"You should not have come." The voice was deep, and stern. "There's always a few."

Edward spun back around.

The woman was tall and pale and Edward thought he recognized her. She looked like a woman he knew. A former teacher maybe?

"May I keep him, Mother?"

Edward blinked and realized the girl he'd been playing tag with stood next to the tall woman.

"No, he's too young for that," the woman said.

A whispering, like wind high in the trees, caught his attention, and Edward realized that more girls were threading their way through the trees, clad in simple dresses, their skin shades of brown and green, their hair the color of leaves.

"Dryads," he breathed.

"I'm impressed," said the woman, drawing his attention back to her, even as he was surrounded by the tree spirits. "Not many are familiar with us. What's your name?"

"I... I thought they were teasing me. But you're really here."

She looked at him sternly, and he realized who she reminded him of: Mrs. Birch. "And you shouldn't be. You're expressly forbidden from coming into the north wood. Now, I asked you, what's your name?"

Edward swallowed hard. "Ed Konrad."

"Hmm... Edward Konrad. You might be worth keeping an eye on."

"Mother?" said the girl who'd found him. "If I can't keep him, may I at least spank him?"

The elder dryad smiled down at the younger. "Of course you may."


	6. Kiss for a Zipper

Are you sure you don't want to ask one of the girls for help?"

"They already think I'm a spaz. I don't want to prove them right."

Duncan shrugged.

As Big Brother to the Rabbit Cabin and soon-to-be high school senior, it was his job to help any camper as best he could. Any minor issue that could be dealt with by a student should be dealt with by a student, or so said Mrs. Birch, the head camp counselor. So Duncan knelt and looked at the zipper of Brandy's jean skirt. Indeed, the teeth were bent near the top and the zipper was stuck. The skirt would not come off without help.

"All right then."

He considered.

On the one hand, she had asked for his help. On the other...

Duncan gripped the waist of her skirt, pushing his fingers inside, his knuckles sliding over the smooth material of her panties as he firmed his grip.

Brandy gasped.

"I'm going to need a good hold. Is this all right?"

She nodded.

He took hold of the zipper pull and jerked the skirt tight before pulling.

Brandy grunted.

The zipper budged but was caught fast on the twisted teeth. He jerked again, pulling Brandy off balance, but the zipper wouldn't budge. With a third efficient tug, he pulled it up again, high as it would go, leaving the twisted teeth accessible.

"Wait here a moment."

Brandy nodded.

At the end of the day, the woodshop, where Duncan taught classes on woodworking and carpentry, was empty, so there was no shortage of tools to use. Duncan grabbed a simple pair of pliers. When he turned back, he realized the woodshop was darkening. Instead of going to her, he turned on the lamp over his worktable and beckoned.

She came to him shyly, her shoulders hunched, her eyes down, her cheeks flushed in the shadows.

"Sorry," Duncan said. "If you're uncomfortable..."

"No, no, it's..."

"I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine..."

Duncan cleared his throat. "If you could just lean over the table..."

Brandy put her hands on the table and bent slightly. The lamp shone over her shoulder to illuminate the wayward zipper. Duncan stood close next to her, gripping her skirt in one hand, the pliers in the other, and tried use the tool to straighten the teeth, but he was blocking the light. He tried to move to one side, move to the other side, to bend down, but it was no good.

"Can you bend over a little more?"

Brandy complied, resting her elbows on the table. Duncan stood close to her again, adjusting the lamp and resting his forearm along her spine. Now, able to see and to position the pliers, he gripped her skirt and slid the tool into place. Brandy shivered at the cold metal.

Duncan squeezed the pliers gently on the twisted teeth, using his arm on her back for leverage, but Brandy gave way under his arm until she was pressed flat against the table.

"Sorry..."

"It's fine..."

In the darkening shadows of the woodshop, the two blushed.

Brandy reached across the table and held on to the far edge. Duncan put the pliers on the zipper teeth and with his other hand gripped the bottom hem of the skirt to pull it tight.

"Okay. Hold still."

She nodded.

He squeezed gently, easing the teeth into place. For several minutes he squeezed, released to gauge his progress, and squeezed again. Brandy held very still. Duncan kept his eyes on the job, not trusting himself to behave like anything other than a fool otherwise.

"There."

So focused was he that he didn't think much of the consequences when he set the pliers on the table and, with a quick movement, unzipped her skirt still holding tight to the hem, pulling the skirt over her hips and letting it crumple with a whump around her ankles.

Duncan's eyes went wide, his vision engulfed by Brandy's bright pink panties illuminated by the lamp on his work table.

Brandy gasped.

Neither moved.

"Duncan?"

"Sorry."

"I..."

"Yes?"

She looked over her shoulder at him, hands still gripping the far side of the table. Her eyes shone in the lamplight. Her lips parted ever so slightly. She took a deep, shuddering breath that shook her shoulders. He waited several moments, but she didn't get up.

Duncan put a hand on her back, sliding it to her waist to hold her.

"Duncan, I..."

He pressed close to hold her steady.

"Are you going to..."

He looked at her looking at him, waiting for her to object, but she smiled instead.

"Please..."

He swatted her sharply, not out of anger or malice, not because she'd done him wrong or caused mischief, but because she was there, skirt down, panties bared. And when her breath caught, his heart hammered, swelled, tingled, and ached.

He swatted her sharply because he could and she didn't stop him. She gasped, high and breathy. His skin tingled and his throat tightened. Their pool of lamplight was warm, hot even.

He swatted her sharply and the sound of it filled them both, sprang sweat upon their brows and at their breasts, and both of them moaned with it.

Several more moments made their way, and Duncan rubbed his palm, tingly with sting, on his hip.

"Brandy, I'm..."

"No, don't..."

Brandy stood. Duncan took a step back to give her the room. She bent and pulled up her skirt, wiggling her hips to make it fit. Then she turned her back to him and said, "Would you?"

Duncan zipped up her skirt.

The zipper did not catch.

Brandy thanked him with a kiss.


	7. Zozo's Exorcism - Part 2

Theresa woke at the earliest sign of dawn. She sat up with a start, everything of the night before coming back to her all at once. But as she looked around the room, she saw no sign of tea or candles or Ouija Board. The only sign of what had happened the night before was the faint ache of her nether region. Slowly, she lay back down, and with a tentative hand she felt at her bottom. It was definitely sore.

She spent nearly an hour staring at the shadowy ceiling of the cabin until full dawn was upon them. When she heard the rustling of the girls she shared the cabin with, she decided it was time to get up. She grabbed her towel and her shampoo and made for the door.

"Theresa, wait up." She turned to find Kristin up as well, searching for her towel. "We'll join you."

"Aw, c'mon," Mary groaned. "Can't we sleep for, like, fifteen more minutes?"

To Theresa's surprise, Kristin stood, towel over her shoulders, and spanked Mary sharply through the covers.

Mary yelped and jumped out of bed.

Together, they walked in the chilly dawn, down the small path from their cabin, though a copse of woods, to the showers. Their cabin was furthest from the showers, and just about everything else for that matter, a bit deeper in the woods than any of the others. It seemed no one else at Camp Red Stripe was yet up, even the birds cheeped quietly.

They were the first to the showers, which Theresa preferred, but as she and Kristin and Mary began stripping off their clothes, she found she wasn't embarrassed. She didn't feel the reticence she normally did.

In fact, throughout the day she felt more confident than she ever had. At the morning volleyball game, Kristin chose her first to be on her team and she played great. At lunch she joined in the conversation instead of sitting off to one side. In the afternoon, she and Mary swam out to the furthest sandbar in the lake, farther than she'd ever swam in the lake before. And afterward, when she and Mary and the other girls stripped off their swimming suits and showered off the lake water, she wasn't embarrassed. 

And throughout the day, neither Kristin nor Mary mentioned the Ouija Board or Zozo, the possession or the spanking. Theresa began to wonder if she'd imagined it, but the newfound confidence was real, so she decided to pay it no mind.

~*~

That night, as they all changed into their nightclothes, Theresa looked openly at Kristin and Mary, marveling at Kristin's tall, statuesque physique and Mary's curvy, hips and bosom. They were just so beautiful and she could hardly believe that they'd chosen to share a cabin with her, to share part of their day with her.

"Did it really happen?" she asked softly.

"What was that?" Kristin asked. She pulled her hair from the neck of her nightgown, the golden strands cascading over her shoulders.

Theresa hadn't meant to be heard, and she swallowed hard before deciding to plough on. "Last night, did it really happen?"

"Did what really happen?" Mary asked as she pulled her sweat pants up over her bright red panties with black trim.

Theresa shook her head and laughed. "I've doubted myself all day, and yet I've never felt more confident. I wonder, was I really possessed by a spirit called Zozo, or did I just dream it? Am I still possessed; is that why I've felt so confident? Or is it just that..." She blushed and looked away.

A few moments later, Kristin was standing next to her, arm around her shoulder. "Theresa, do you remember when we were kids? When you and I, we were friends?"

Theresa nodded.

"After mom died, I was really depressed. I started looking into other stuff. It was simple stuff first, just crystals and things, but then Tarot cards and the Ouija Board."

"That's when she met me," Mary said. "We were both into New Agey stuff even though our parents are strict Catholics."

"And she means strict," Kristin said. "When daddy found my Tarot cards, that was the worst spanking I ever got."

"My parents spanked me for it too," Mary said. "We started keeping our stuff in our lockers at school and pretended to totally renounce it. But we both felt that there was something on the other side. I mean, everyone here knows the stories about the north woods, about the ghosts and goblins and what not. And, turns out, we were right."

"I got my first possession when I was twelve," Kristin said. "It was Drekev, a child-stealer. I was possessed for nearly a week until daddy noticed and spanked the demon out of me. But I felt better. I felt stronger and more confident. You felt that today, didn't you?"

Theresa nodded despite herself.

"I was possessed next," said Mary. "A demon called Nama. It was three days before mommy spanked me."

"That's when we realized that the possessions and exorcisms were making us stronger."

Theresa couldn't believe what she was hearing. She sat heavily on her bed. Kristin sat next to her and Mary sat on her other side.

"It's not like we're ghost worshipers," Kristin said. "In fact, we believe that every time we exorcise a demon or a ghost, it gets weaker. I was possessed by Drekev five times, and on the last time, when Mary spanked me with a hairbrush, I heard it scream as it left me. I think it died, or whatever it is ghosts do."

Mary nodded. "It's not particularly pleasant, but it's got to help, right? We've thought for a while now that we might want to recruit another girl. But it had to be someone pure and strong. Kristin suggested you."

Theresa didn't know what to say. That Kristin and Mary were purposely inviting possession in order to fight supernatural threats was at once antithetical and to everything she believed and incredibly heroic. And they wanted her to join them. She had to admit, the confidence she'd felt throughout the day had been great. But she also had to admit that the confidence had stolen her modesty.

"You don't have to do it again," Kristin said. "We'll understand."

Theresa nodded. "I..." She didn't want to admit that she'd kind of liked it in a way that made her terribly nervous, so instead she said "I'd like to help. What do I do?"

The candles, she learned, were made by Kristin and contained incense meant to help create a meditative state. The tea, likewise, had a secret ingredient to help with being receptive to the spirit world. Whoever was to be possessed needed to partake of both before contact could be made.

"So," said Theresa, "basically you drugged me." She was surprised at her own audacity.

"Well," Mary temporized, but Kristin held up her hand.

"No, she's right. We shouldn't have done it without asking first." She took hold of both Theresa's hands in her own. "I'm sorry, Theresa. Can you forgive us?"

Theresa hesitated, not because she didn't want to forgive, but because she was surprised at Kristin's sudden submissiveness.

It was Mary who spoke into the silence. "Maybe if you spanked us, you could forgive us?"

"Me, spank you?" Theresa was nonplussed.

"Yes," said Kristin. "That's a fantastic idea. That way, we're punished for our sins. We can deal with Zozo afterward."

In short order, Kristin and Mary had slipped out of their panties and were lying side-by-side, face down, on Kristin's narrow bed. Mary's sweatpants were around her ankles while Kristin's nightgown was just below her breasts.

Again, Theresa hesitated. She had never expected to give a spanking, and though she knew how they went, having received several herself, she didn't really know what to do. She needed guidance. So, she knelt beside the bed, the side Mary was on and prayed for strength. What her friends had done was wrong, but how wrong? How hard should she spank them? How long? What if she enjoyed it as she had enjoyed receiving?

"Amen," she whispered.

"Amen," the girls whispered in return.

She started with Mary. She put one hand on Mary's back, for balance, and began spanking with the other. She remembered how her mother spanked her as a child, slowly, deliberately, and she tried to emulate that. She kept her eyes on Mary's backside. A spanking was supposed to hurt, she knew, but she didn't want to cause harm to her new friend. So, she watched as her palm slapped into the soft flesh, making it bounce and turn first pink, then red. Mary, for her part, kept her hands clasped before her and kept her struggles restrained, her cries muffled.

When she was done with Mary, she stood and walked around the bed to kneel at Kristin's side. Whereas Marys' bottom was round and thick, Kristin's was slim and pert. Her bottom bounced less and felt firmer. But it turned pink under her hand just the same. Kristin yelped loudly once before burying her face in the covers to muffle her cries. She too kept her hands clasped before her and kept her kicking subdued.

When she was done, Theresa sat back on her bed, her hands clasped firmly in her lap while the other girls cried quietly into the bed.

Kristin got up first.

As she stood, her nightdress fell back down to cover her red backside. She was breathing hard, her eyes closed. She just stood there for a while, and Theresa was suddenly certain that she was going to turn on her, to call her some terrible name and kick her out of the cabin. But when, eventually, she turned to face Theresa and opened her eyes, she smiled.

"Thank you, Theresa," Kristin said.

With a groan, Mary pushed herself up and to her feet. "Yeah, wow, I didn't know you'd be such a good spanker." She rubbed her bottom, her sweats still around her ankles. Theresa looked away modestly.

Before long, Mary had made them tea and Kristin had lit her candles. The Ouija Board was on the floor and the girls were sitting around it. Kristin and Mary each sipped at the tea, but Theresa took her tea in three deep drinks. She breathed heavily of the scented candles. Soon, she was feeling loose and relaxed and ready to take on a possession for the good of all.

They all put their fingertips on the wooden marker and it began to move in small, slow circles around the board.

Almost immediately, Zozo made his presence known.

"I

A - M

H - E - R - E

F - O - R

T - H - E - R - E - R..."

Theresa gasped and pulled her fingers from the little wooden marker. Though she'd known this was what they were after, it was still a shock to see the ghost spell out his intention so clearly. She felt her whole body go tingly and numb and the fire she recognized from last night began to stoke in her belly. She recognized it now as the stirrings of the spirit, of Zozo coming into her body.

She didn't fight it.

"Theresa? Is he here?" Kristin said.

"Yes, he's here."

But when Kristin and Mary looked at each other knowingly, Theresa knew that what she thought she'd said and what had actually come out of her mouth weren't the same thing.

"He has me," she whispered, at once elated and terrified.

"He has her," Mary echoed.

"Good," said Kristin. "Now we spank the devil out of her."

Theresa felt a thrill of fear. She wondered if it was her own or the ghost's. How much did he know about what was coming?

Mary grabbed one of her wrists and Kristin the other. Theresa resisted without meaning to. It must have been Zozo. She tried to relax, to let them take her, but the ghost was strong, and he pulled out of Mary's grip. The sudden movement jerked her wrist from Kristin's grip too and she fell backward, stunned for a moment. In the next, Mary had her wrists and Kristin her ankles and they lifted her to one of the beds. Theresa began to struggle again, but Kristin sat on her thighs and Mary held her wrists. She wiggled, but to no effect.

Kristin spanked her right cheek, then her left, and Theresa realized her nightie still covered her bottom. She giggled; she couldn't help it.

"Can't spank me proper when my botty's still covered," she sing-songed.

"Damnit, she's right," Kristin said.

Theresa laughed as they struggled to pull her nightie up while keeping her securely held. She didn't make it easy for them, but some wriggling and wrestling later, her nightie was pulled up over her head and her panties down over her bottom.

Then came the spanking.

Each electric slap pulled a peal of laughter from her throat. Each fiery spank made her howl and buck. The tea and the incense and the spanking made her sweaty and fuzzy and hot and restless and spread sensual stimulation throughout. She began to feel as though she had always been spanked, that she always would be spanked, that there had never been anything other than the spanking. She began to feel as though the entirety of her presence in this plane of existence had been defined by chastisement, and she both adored and abhorred it.

And then there was a bursting, cursing, aching explosion of relief, and she lay, panting on the bed again. Sweating and shaking, within her self. The spanking was done. Kristin rubbed her backside and Mary stroked her hair.

Theresa took a deep breath and pushed herself up. Mary and Kristin made room and sat on either side of her, looking at her with wide eyes.

"I'm fine," Theresa said, her voice raw. "Zozo's gone." She took another breath, closing her eyes, letting herself find her self. "That was... that was amazing. I can see why you like it."

Kristin kissed her right cheek and Mary her left.

Theresa blushed and ignored the stirring deep in her belly.

"Welcome, sister," Kristin said.


	8. Pale Moon

Mia Stewart and Judy Sample crept carefully through the woods clad in only their slippers and nighties. The sun had fallen to its resting-place and the moon had risen to light their way. The events of the first night at Camp Red Stripe had nearly canceled their plans. Knowing that the Big Sisters and Big Brothers of the camp were willing to give out spankings, especially so spectacular a spanking as they'd participated in, was a great deterrent to misbehavior as far as Judy was concerned, but her friend Mia was not to be deterred.

"Besides," whispered Mia, even though there were none around to hear them, "I wouldn't mind getting spanked if it were Stanley doing it."

They giggled nervously. Stanley was the Big Brother of the Squirrel Cabin, the same cabin that the boys Tommy and Billy, who they had helped spank, had come from. He was tall with black hair and pale eyes. All the girls thought he was very cute.

It was an old dare, to sneak through the woods at night and toss pebbles at the boys' window to convince them the stories of ghosts and whatnot at camp were real. They had managed to slip out the window of their cabin without a sound and now stood a stone's throw from Squirrel Cabin. The windows were dark, the boys asleep.

Mia took a deep breath. The cool air made her flesh goosepimple. She looked at Judy who was smiling at her. At the same time they stooped to pick up a couple of pebbles each.

"On three," whispered Mia. Judy nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"One." Judy felt her heart rate increase.

"Two." Mia couldn't help but grin.

"Three."

The girls let their pebbles fly and with a pair of clacks that echoed through the quiet night, each small rock struck a window of the cabin. The girls dissolved into giggles and hid behind a tree but there was no reaction from within the cabin.

Judy looked at Mia. Feeling her trepidation wane she queried, "Again?"

Mia nodded.

Another pair of clacks later there was still no reaction.

"Hmm," said Mia, "Maybe we need bigger rocks?" Judy nodded and the two of them went looking about for some.

Mia finally found one that was bigger than a pebble but probably small enough not to break anything. Standing up, she looked around for Judy but the other girl was out of sight. Mia frowned, hoping that she hadn't been abandoned. The sound of a footstep behind her made her breathe a sigh of relief. She turned around, but her smile melted from her face. It wasn't Judy, but Stanley Kelly, Big Brother of Cabin Squirrel.

"Young lady, you're in deep trouble," he rumbled at her.

Mia felt as though her heart had stopped and her stomach was doing flip-flops. She just stood there, staring at the Big Brother, unable to move.

He's cute even when he's angry. The ridiculous thought flitted through her mind even as he strode toward her and took her arm.

"What are you doing out here after curfew?" he asked, his voice stern.

"Umm..."

He dragged her to a large stump and she just stumbled along behind. "Surely you know the new rules."

"You mean the spanking?" Mia asked, her tone insolent despite herself.

Stanley sat on the stump and gave her a sharp look. "What's your name?"

Mia had to swallow hard, her mouth having suddenly gone dry. "Mia Stewart."

"From Susan's cabin?"

Mia nodded.

"You're breaking curfew, young lady."

"So are you," she replied, her audacity twisting her stomach.

Stanley frowned. "The counselors are supposed to patrol the woods at night, just in case."

"I case of what?"

"In case of this, young lady."

Mia gasped as the cute young man easily pulled her over his strong knees. Then he pulled her nightdress up to expose her panties, which he quickly dragged down to her knees leaving her nearly naked. The pale moonlight made her bottom even paler. The cool of the night made her shiver. Mia found that, once again, she could not suppress her smile.

The first spank filled the night and Mia gasped. The second came soon after and Mia was no longer cold but flushed. The excitement and embarrassment she felt melded into a strange sensation. The third spank made her squeak while the fourth made her kick involuntarily. Mia began to let out a quiet but high-pitched moan as the spanking continued, building an intense sting in her bottom. Her legs continued to kick until Stanley wrapped one of his legs around them to hold them still.

"We will not be putting up with such flagrant disregard for the rules this year," Stanley told her, though she wasn't really listening.

After over a dozen spanks, Stanley stopped. "Do you understand me, young lady?"

Mia wasn't sure what the question was in reference to, but as she took a few steadying breaths she realized that she was faintly disappointed that the spanking had ended. Which prompted a bright idea.

"Was that supposed to be a spanking?" Mia asked in her most snotty voice. Then she laughed.

"Excuse me?"

Mia felt Stanley's grip on her tighten. She could hardly believe what she had just said and the rush of excitement redoubled.

"Do you want another?" he demanded. But it was a rhetorical question for his hand slapped her thigh sharply. Then there was a pause and Mia wondered what he was doing. Then she knew. A stinging line exploded across her bottom where she had just been struck with a switch.

Mia shrieked in pain. "Nooooo!"

Again she felt the switch sting her naked bottom cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!"

And again.

Mia was sobbing after only three spanks with the switch.

Stanley released her and helped her to her feet. She clutched at him as she tried to stem the flow of tears. He took her chin in his hand and made her look at him.

"Are you taking me seriously now?"

She nodded shakily.

"Good."

He took her by the wrist and led her though the woods back to her cabin while she stumbled and sobbed. Once there, Stanley woke Susan and told her what happened in deep whispers while she scurried to her bend and quickly hid under the covers. She was certain that at any moment Susan would turn on the lights, wake the girls, and spank her again, but then she heard Stanley's deep voice say, "She's been spanked enough for one night, let it go."

~*~

In the morning, Mia woke with the sunrise, stretching, feeling well-rested and content. Then the ache in her bottom reminded her of what had happened the night before.

"Mia?"

Mia turned over and looked at Judy in the bunk next to hers.

"Are you okay?"

Mia shrugged then smiled then nodded. "I... It still aches but..."

"I can't believe you said that to Stanley," Judy marveled.

Mia giggled. "Me neither. Did you see what happened?"

Judy nodded, her eyes big. Then she reached under her covers and withdrew a pair of pink panties, Mia's panties and tossed them to her.

"You dropped these in the woods," Judy said.

Mia giggled again.


End file.
